


To Catch A Dwarf

by Sivan325



Series: Affair with a Dwarf [1]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Affair with a Dwarf Series, Alternate Universe, Desire, Established Relationship, First Time, Kink, M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 14:50:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dwarf has been seen at Mirkwood, now it was time for Thranduil to catch one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Catch A Dwarf

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: ellender - Thank you :)  
> All the remain mistakes are my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own only the plot; Tolkien though was the one that create the great world of Middle Earth.
> 
> Author Note: First Hobbit slash story.

Riding upon his deer, Thranduil observed the beauty of his land.

 

A movement caught his eye. He noticed a dwarf running with his axe ready to strike.

 

Thranduil set his hand upon the deer’s head and settled in for a short ride. It was time for the king to catch one.

 

The deer’s pace was smooth and Thranduil could feel the air embrace him. He felt aroused as he watched the dwarf running.

 

Finally the dwarf leaned on the trunk of a tree, facing the one who chased him.  
To his surprise, he could see the Elvenking Thranduil riding upon his deer staring at him with a smile.

 

Thranduil dismounted his deer, and walked toward the dwarf.

 

"What is your name, dwarf?"

 

“Why should I tell you? You will probably just kill me, anyway.”

 

"That is for me to decide what I should do with you, dwarf, now answer!" Thranduil demanded and stepped forward.

 

"Thorin." The dwarf replied as he waited to see what the mighty king of Mirkwood would do to him.

 

"Drop your axe and remove your clothes, Thorin,” Thranduil said to him.

 

Thorin did as he was told; at least he hoped that the king, whom he noticed to be so with the tiara on his head, would not kill him.

 

The dwarf admired the beauty of the elf; the smooth walk, the pointed ears. He hoped that he could bite them later on, of course, if Thranduil would let him live long enough.

 

Thorin stood naked in front of the elf. Thranduil noticed a rope near Thorin, and his smile grew. Thorin shivered in fear by the sight of the king smiling at him as he noticed the rope.

 

Thranduil tied the dwarf to a tree, so he could touch Thorin's back, and take him.

 

Thorin shivered again by the touch of the elf's hand upon his skin, although he was surprised as his cock responded to it and moved slightly.

 

"Finally caught myself a dwarf, and I do believe that you like it,” Thranduil said softly in the dwarf's ear.

 

Thranduil removed his clothes and now stood naked.

 

Thorin turned his head as far as he could, when he noticed the king was standing naked and aroused by him.

 

"What about your Queen, Elvenking Thranduil?" Thorin dared to ask.

 

"She is still fighting for her life after the birth of my son." Thranduil replied and came closer.  
His hands whipping the dwarf's cheeks, before he moved one hand toward Thorin's mouth, and ordered, "Suck my fingers."

 

Thorin did as he was told and started to suck two of the king’s fingers. The long fingers were soft, he did not want to cause them any harm.

 

Suddenly Thranduil removed his fingers from Thorin’s mouth.

 

"Do not worry; you will soon feel me inside of you, dear Thorin," Thranduil told him, moving his two wet fingers toward the hole that been hidden between the cheeks of the dwarf’s ass.

 

Thorin could feel something enter him, though Thranduil whispered, "You need to adjust to my fingers. I do not wish to harm you."

 

Thranduil entered the second finger, and kept thrusting the dwarf's ass, until he was certain that Thorin was ready for his cock.

 

Thorin could feel the king’s skin touching him, and then as the king removed his fingers, the dwarf moaned as he enjoyed the feelings.

 

"Now you will feel my cock conquer you, and I will take you whole," Thranduil whispered to him as he moved his cock in one full thrust inside of the dwarf's hole.

 

Thorin tried to keep himself from screaming, as he tried to adjust to the feeling of the king's cock inside of him. Then after another thrust, the dwarf could feel the pleasure of it.

 

"Now I have you whole," Thranduil moaned in pleasure, his hands finding the place around the dwarf's hidden cock, and rubbing it. "I am not going to let you leave me, now that I have you."

 

"Where would I go?" Thorin moaned, wishing that the feelings he was feeling would never go away.

 

Thranduil thrust harder and deeper within the dwarf's ass. The pleasure was high and heated once he hit his warm seed inside, marking Thorin as his lover. He didn’t remove his cock, until he could feel Thorin's cock going limp in his hands, as the white cream dropped from it.

 

Then Thranduil removed his cock gently, and cleaned himself with the leaves that were on the ground, before he dressed. Then he walked to untie the dwarf.  
"Dress!" Thranduil ordered once the dwarf was free.

 

"Where are we going?" Thorin asked as he dressed.

 

"You are going to spend the rest of your days in the dungeon as I have plans for you.” Thranduil replied as he mounted the dwarf on his deer, and then he did so himself.

 

"Should I be worried about it?" Thorin asked.


End file.
